


Is it Wrong to be Selfish?

by LizRagesAlot (orphan_account)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Blonde, Children, Contracts, Death, Demon, Demons, Emotions, Execution, F/F, F/M, Fantasy, Gay, Gay Male Character, Insanity, Jail, M/M, Money, Murder, Polyamorous Character, Polyamory, Prostitution, Rape, Rich - Freeform, Sex, Slavery, Suicide, Superpowers, Underage Sex, cell - Freeform, criminal, insane, powers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-26
Updated: 2017-08-26
Packaged: 2018-12-20 00:59:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11909913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/LizRagesAlot
Summary: He's hated and feared throughout the kingdoms. Murder, robbery, arson. Able to kill entire families in the blink of an eye and commands demons, slaves to him, unable to disobey. Why does he do it? Why, because he can. Shall he redeem himself or shall he plunge the world into hell alongside him?





	Is it Wrong to be Selfish?

          Pure white clouds from the sky in the form of snowflakes, barely the size of his thumb. They landed, slowly melting onto his coat, thin material soaking them up. He stared down at the ground, his footprints slowly being covered in more snow. He leaned back onto the bark of the tree, hands holding the branch tightly. Not a single sound to be heard, complete and utter silence. It was peaceful.

       The corners of his lips upturned, seeing his breath vanish in the air. It reminded him somewhat of smoke. His face fell. The scene around him lost its beauty, replaced now with red and orange. Bright flames surrounding him on every side. Intense heat closing in on him. But that wasn't the worst part. The screams. They echoed off the walls, echoing in his mind over and over. Memories flashed in his mind, too quick to even see. Then it stopped. He stared forward, instantly recognizing the scene.

       A young boy, no older than eight. Sitting on a bean bag, wearing a green striped shirt. The guard smiles at him, moving one hand off the story book to ruffle his messy blonde hair, causing the child to let out a soft giggle.

      "Hey, Mister! I have something for you. Ms. Applebell helped me bake you a cake!" The child ran into the other room, striding over to him with a small plastic plate in hand. "Here you go! I hope you like it." A gloved hand took the small cake, 'Mister' staring at him with a big smile.

      "Aw, you didn't have to, Lucius. Well, I certainly will enjoy it. Thanks, kiddo." Lucius ran to give him a hug, nuzzling his face in the large man's chest. 

      "Can you eat it before you go? I really want to see you eat it." He was given a puzzled look but the man thought nothing of it taking his first bite of the dessert. Lucius grinned, eyes shadowed by his bangs. "Just so you know, I really am sorry about this, Mister. Hopefully, you'll go to heaven, god knows I won't." He pranced over to one of the nightstands, pulling open its drawer. His fingers wrapped around the knife, turning to his caretaker, the bloodlust visible in his dull gray eyes.

       There was no warning, no hesitation. The man's body was already drained from all its energy, he could only sit there, watching the knife slowly impale him. Lucius pulled it out quickly, proceeding to then stab him multiple times, uncaring how deep the wounds were.

       "Say goodnight, Ken." 

    


End file.
